The invention relates to a method for making a secured document and to a secured document obtained by this method. More specifically, the invention relates to the making of plasticized documents in which any attempt to remove the protective plastic cover leads to the destruction of the document.
The invention can be applied to the manufacture of passports, identity cards, badges, etc.
In the field of passports, for example, for personalizing a passport, there are known ways of using a transparent film comprising an adhesive face. This face receives the personalizing information elements by means of commercially available reproduction tools such as laser, ink-jet or thermal printers. The personalizing information is usually the identity of the individual, his or her address, personal particulars relating to birth, marital status etc., and his or her photograph. The information may also include fingerprints or any other information.
The transparent film bearing this information is placed in the passport booklet .sup.2 facing the page planned for this purpose, with the adhesive face of the transparent film and, therefore, the information against the page of the passport. The film and the page of the passport are fixedly joined together by hot-pressing.
This technique leads to the printing of the information on a layer of bonder covering a face of the transparent sheet. There then arises a problem of the state of the surface of the layer of bonder. Furthermore, there is the risk of deformation of the information during the joining of the transparent sheet with the page of the passport during the melting of the bonder and during the bonding under pressure.
The invention makes it possible to resolve these problems.